federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - January, 2374
This page chronicles posts #1174-1196 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2374. The month of February was assumed. *CP - December, 2373 *CP - March, 2374 Deep Space Nine Plots After the big party, KATAL T’KASSUS, QADIRA ROSHEN, MARLON NADIS and ISAAC HAMMOND all go back together to private quarters and have sex for the first time together in a quad. The next day, WALTER RAINER is in the replomat when he inquires with KATAL about her relationship and wanting more details about how the sex went. QUARK is at the bar, cleaning up after the party when MIXIE BRIDGES with FAITH BRIDGES try and trick him into guessing which is the real Mixie. BENJAMIN SISKO is called to Ops when J’PEL and JADZIA DAX-WOLFE get an alert that Klingon warbirds are en route to the station. A Klingon named Antaak answers the communications and Benjamin agrees to help them with repairs on the station. JADZIA tells MARCUS WOLFE that she wants to go to Quarks and share some time with the Klingons but Marcus has some insecurities about her and how much she likes them. At the gathering, BENJAMIN tells JADZIA that the Cardassians/Dominion are winning more and more battles and they should contact Worf to see if he could help, before they talk of tales of the them with Antaak and the other Klingons. JADZIA gets back to her quarters with MARCUS and before they are able to be intimate, she passes out. JAKE SISKO contacts AMITY DAMAR to discuss the Cardassian situation and if she had heard anything from Damar, only to find out the two had married just before he left the last time. AMITY decides she would like a way to contact Damar and asks KATAL to get her a secure and private line to the planet. AMITY finally gets through to CORAT DAMAR and he explains to her the Klingons should be out of their space within days. JAKE then finds BENJAMIN and interviews his father to try and get the Federation side of things. GUL DUKAT sends a communication to TORA ZIYAL asking her to come home again since the Dominion has made it safer, but she still refuses. QUARK is complaining to MIXIE about how many Klingons are on the station, hoping that they will be leaving sooner than later. KATAL is in the bar when she runs into some issues with the Klingons, only to get into a big fight. ODO eventually arrives and breaks them up, sending people home. KATAL seeks out QADIRA and vents about the Klingons before MARLON arrives and they have some kinky fun in the shower. ALLYSANN KNIGHT finds BRYCE WREN at his new position in communications before imploring him to take a vacation and then having sex. BENJAMIN finds out from ODO about ZIYAL’s communication from Dukat and asks her to cooperate with him in terms of getting information. MOSWEN arrives and asks MARCUS to do something fun with her so they go to a planet in the Alpha Centurari system where Vulcans worship Dionysus and do weird things to each other. MARCUS gets back but JADZIA is pissed off with him going off with Moswen and explains that she doesn’t trust the Q’s. KATAL and QADIRA talk about the Maquis issue before Katal shows some jealously with Qadira and Marlon being alone together. ELIM GARAK and ZIYAL talk in the arboretum as he tries to understand just why Dukat cares about her so much. JANA KARYN arrives to the station and tells JADZIA and MARCUS about her ideas that Kai Winn has been helping Dukat all along, as well as been in contact with the Dominion. USS Fenrir Plots QADIRA and VALORA XAAN are talking when CORBAN MADDIX interrupts things. In the middle of their conversation, they get a distress call from the Maquis who are being attacked. RAINER arrives and they go out to help, only to realize from WEYOUN that the Maquis has been destroyed. #01 January, 2374 2374 #01 2374 #01